A Seer's Promise
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: ON HIATUS: Post Hogwarts: Harry and Draco are working as Professors in Hogwarts, its the beggining of the second term and a new student comes... dun dun dun
1. Prolouge

Pairing: Draco/OC, Harry/OC, Harry/Draco

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind?

Authors Notes: Please don't even ask where I came up with this idea, cause all I was doing was sitting in class and the idea came to me so I jotted this down and low and behold this fic came out… so don't kill me….

**Prologue:**

Three people stood on a dais at the front of the room. Crowded around the center of the room were dozens of people, not the maximum amount, but then they had never had the max, not in all their years of being open. In the center of the room there was one girl standing there.

"You are to go and full fill your duty. You are to do what is necessary to get it done." Three voices boomed as one at the young girl in front of them.

"Yes my lords." The girl dropped to her knees and bowed her head, the silver that practically covered her ears glinted in the soft light and her jewelry clinked musically as she did so.

One of the leaders stepped down from the dais and spoke to her, but the voice was still that of the three in one. "Girl you are the strongest born among us for centuries. You must go. It is your own."

"Yes my lords." She lifted her chin up and grinned her white teeth sparkling.

"Repeat it my dear, so that all those in our guild can hear and know what must be done."

She stood up, her hair falling in her face, letting it shadow her eyes. She smirked and projected her voice to the crowd and her mind to another seer, one who while not so talented, but was in the right place at the right time and then she spoke. Her voice becoming something not of this world, as she said:

"After the Darkness has passed

The Lion and the Serpent

Will Join

Ever together, never apart

Both shall seek the other

Before and after the Darkness

One shall come to join the two

The three become one

Then they split into four

The two that come

Reveal the truth to the world

Through sight and sound and touch"

The assembly let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. This was by far the most specific of all the prophecies about the Lion and the Serpent, there had been previous, especially about their children. However, to finally know that it was to become true, stunned them and they all began to whisper excitedly at once.

"She is to go and fulfill her part of the prophecy that she herself spoke when she was young." The three-in-one voice spoke silencing all the whispers among the guild members. They looked at the girl standing in the center. "Go child, go and do what must be done."

She nodded one final time and with the sound of chiming wind bells she apparated out of the room. The other members took their cue from her departure and dissaparated back to their own lives, their own families where they would tell precious little about what had occurred at the meeting.

The three on the dais, however knew that with this final mission the young girl would not be the same, nor would the world. It became clear to them that this was what was necessary, that this was what the Gods decreed, for all it wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 1 The Brooding Professor

Pairing: Draco/OC, Harry/OC, Harry/Draco

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind?

Authors Notes: Please don't even ask where I came up with this idea, cause all I was doing was sitting in class and the idea came to me so I jotted this down and low and behold this fic came out… so don't kill me….

**Chapter 1:**

Harry groaned. He felt that Dumbledore was being completely unfair. He was 25 now! The war had ended and the world was in peace now. There was no need for him to be 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' anymore. All he wanted to do was continue life as he had been, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. He enjoyed teaching the students and now knew why Remus had enjoyed it so much. He was perfectly content with the way his life was.

Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't. She kept pestering him to get married, to settle down and have children. He shoved off that idea every time she brought it up. Thus making the topic less and less frequent when they talked.

He sat down at his desk with a huff and shook his head. He turned his attention back to the problem with the illustrious Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He put his head in his hands and sighed. As much as he admired the man, who was with out a doubt one of the most powerful wizards in the world, the man could not get it through his head that Harry was now a member of his staff and that he was no longer a boy! But as the wizarding world knew, Dumbledore's health was fading. It was suspected that he'd not make it past the end of the school year. Harry would be sad of course, but it would relieve at least one of his problems.

There was unfortunately nothing he could do about it until the old man died. Rumor was that Severus Snape would be stepping up as the new Headmaster. Harry was actually looking forward to it. Snape would provide the school with some much needed change. Even though the man had made his own years at Hogwarts living hell, Harry still could not help but admire him for his stamina and perseverance through out the years.

Snape's replacement as Potions Master, however, had also made his life a living hell, even after he changed. Draco Malfoy was the new Potions Master. Draco had changed sides in their sixth year, that didn't change his attitude towards the "Golden Trio" though. The only thing he truly changed in regards to them was that he no longer called Hermione 'mudblood'. Fortunately with Draco's deflection came the deflection of most of Draco's group of lackeys. Pasny Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Goyle, Gregory Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, most of the Slytherin 6th years. They came with the knowledge of most of the Dark Arts spells, giving Harry's side the advantage to knowing what to expect, and being able to learn them as well.

The war came to an end their seventh year.

Harry stopped this train of thought immediately. He couldn't, didn't want to think about that. He looked down at his desk at the piles of papers that needed to be graded. He picked up the nearest scroll. He groaned. He had to have picked up a first years scroll first didn't he? Rolling his eyes he pulled out a quill and dipped it into the pot of red ink.

He sat there reading the scrolls and listening to the quill scratch along the parchment. He sat there for who knows how long before a little purple paper bird came flying into his room and landed on top of the scroll that he was currently grading. Harry glared at the bird before opening it.

Mr. Potter-

If you would be so kind as to join me

For tea tomorrow, I've something of

Interest to share with you.

A.D.

Harry sat there stunned. He couldn't believe this. Why did this always happen to him? It was the beginning of the second semester, almost two weeks after the winter holidays ended and it was starting already, and Dumbledore felt that he had something 'important' to show or share with him. How did this man come up with these things? It had been eight years since the fall of Voldemort, and ever year, with out fail, Dumbledore came up with something new. Some new 'world crisis' that Harry 'just absolutely HAD to attend to'.

He covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly, and very quickly he wrote a reply.

Headmaster-

I have classes all day tomorrow

Would it be possible for me to join

You later in the day?

H.P.

He whispered the spell that folded, and then animated the paper an sent it off to the Headmaster with a slight breath of air from his mouth. Glancing at the clock he Harry rubbed his eyes. He finished grading the scroll in front of him and rested his forehead on the palm of his hand, and waited for the response that he knew was coming. He didn't have to wait long. The little paper bird flew back in and landed once again on the desk in front of him. He opened it and read the reply.

Mr. Potter-

Of course, when ever is

Convenient for you.

A.D.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding he looked once again at the pile of scrolls that had been graded and those that still needed to be graded. He had finished the first and second years, and was half way through the third years. He sat for a while debating for several moments about weather or not he should finish the pile, and then give them to the students tomorrow, and give them busy work so that he could catch up on his sleep, or to simply not finish them and continue with the lesson plan that he had already. He glanced at the closet that held the boggart for his third years, and decided that either way, he didn't particularly feel like facing a Dementor the next day, or putting the students through that while he was tired, and he had given them no warning as to what would appear when the boggart faced him. So he didn't find that particularly fair.

Sighing he picked up the next third year scroll and began to grade it.

The next day his third years were suitably disappointed that they wouldn't be doing the boggart that day. They had all heard about Professor Potters 'famous' Boggart lesson from the older years. They all spoke out with groans and complaints like:

"But Professor you promised!"

"I've been waiting all week for this!"

"Pleeeaaaaaseeee Professor!"

Harry smiled. "We will most certainly do it next class. But I though perhaps that you would like your scrolls on the Grindylows back, so I stayed up all night grading them for you! But of course if you don't want them I'll just keep them back here and not tell you how you did…"

He held back his laughter as the class once again burst into loud clamoring of denial.

"No! Professor Please…"

"We worked for ages on them…"

"Please give them back Professor…"

"Professor I spend hours on that…"

In the end the indignant and outraged cries of his students made him loose the battle to keep in the laughter. "Okay! Okay! You'll get them back at the end of class. But for now I'd like you to pull out your books and read chapter 5 and take notes. I'm going to collect them at the end, just to make sure that you were actually reading the assignment, and I'll give them back to you next class."

The children grumbled but pulled out their books and began to take the notes on the assigned chapter. He chuckled again and sat down at his desk to once again mull over what it could be that the Headmaster wanted him for this time. Half way through the period a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

In walked Draco Malfoy. Draco smiled winningly.

"Hello Professor Malfoy." The children said obediently, before they hurriedly went back to taking their notes.

"Hello children. Maria, hard at work I see."

The young girl smiled. "Yes Professor."

Draco patted her head and walked up to Harry's desk, Harry stood up and gave a smile. "Now children. Even though our illustrious Potions Master has take the time out of his busy schedule to come and visit doesn't mean you get to stop. Professor, my office." He gestured to the door behind them and both men walked into the office, leaving the door open so that Harry could keep an eye on them.

"Nicely done Potter. You've done a good job in here." Draco looked around the office with appreciation.

"Thank you Malfoy, now what is it exactly that you came to my class for. I know it wasn't to complement me on my decoration in my office."

"No you're right. I came to tell you that we'll be going to the Headmasters office together today."

Harry crossed his arm on his chest. "Really, he didn't mention anything like that when he asked me."

"Yes well, it was a last minute thing, you know how those are, especially with old men. This is your last class isn't it?"

"Mmm Hmm, it is. I wonder what he wants to talk to us together about? We haven't gotten into a fight in years. Well not a serious fight. We work relatively well as colleagues. So I'm really not seeing any reason why we should both be summoned to the Headmasters office together."

"Well, we'll just have to find out when we get there." Draco smirked.

"Yes, we will won't we?"

At that moment, Harry looked at the clock, "If you'll excuse me for a moment Malfoy, I'll hand out their scrolls, collect their notes and send them off, and then we can be on our way."

"Of course Potter, what ever you need to do."

Harry walked out into the class room with the scrolls in his hands. "You know the drill, when I send these over to your desk, I expect you to come up here and hand me your notes, and then you sit back down until I dismiss the class." He started to call out names, the scrolls flying over head, and then that student got up and gave his or her notes to him. He smiled at each of them in turn and when everyone was sitting back down. He spoke. "Next class we'll be doing the boggart." Several cheers went up in the back of the room. "I'll expect each of you to bring a chocolate for yourselves though, as most of you know, it is possible that the boggart will look my way, and I don't want any of you fainting away on me." At that point the bell rang and he said, "Have a nice day, and I'll see you all next class." The students filed out of the classroom chatting excitedly.

Draco came out of the back room and smiled. "Shall we?

"We might as well get this over with."


	3. AN PLEASE READ

cries its soo sad! I'm going to have to put Seer's Promise on an indefinite hold; I'm simply not getting any inspiration for it right now. I'm not saying I'll never finish it, but I just can't do it right now. It's killing me! And I'm so sorry for those of you who really want me to update. I simply can't find any inspiration for it! and trust me when I say I want to finish it too. So it maybe a few months, but I really don't know and I'm sorry!


End file.
